


Full to Bursting

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inseparable AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock and Molly enjoy themselves and each other.





	Full to Bursting

**Author's Note:**

> For the April 11th prompt -- "Write about a body part." Yeah, my mind went straight into the gutter. Immediately follows Saying Yes.

Sherlock’s heart felt like it was going to burst, it was so full of love. His trousers also felt like they were going to burst. “Molly, I love you so much… Please, is it the right time? I need you so badly. I want to show you exactly how much you mean to me.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” she drawled, grinning. “Maybe we should wait another year or so.”

“Molly,” he growled and was pleased to see her shiver. “It’s not nice to tease.”

She giggled. “Whoever said I was nice?”

He groaned in frustration. “You’re killing me, woman.”

“We can’t have that now, can we?” She got up then reached behind her to unzip her black dress before slipping it off, revealing her black lace bra, panties, garter belt, and black silk stockings.

Sherlock stared at her, his cock hardening even more at the sight and he winced. “Have to get these damn trousers off…”

“Allow me,” she murmured, kneeling between his legs.

His eyes were saucers now as he watched her unfasten his bespoke trousers and free his throbbing cock. She grinned up at him. “No pants?”

“Er, no.”

She chuckled. “Ford always wore pants, I’m surprised he didn’t tell you that. You’ve been within kissing distance from me since Friday and you’ve been going commando the entire time?”

“Er, yes?”

Molly grinned as she reached out to wrap her hand around his shaft. “I’ll remember that the next time we’re in public and I desperately need a shag.” Her fingers and thumb didn’t meet and she murmured, “Mmm, very impressive.”

“You really think so?” Sherlock asked. He tried to remain calm but his brain was focused on one thing. _She wants to shag in public! She wants to shag in public! I can do that!_

She grinned up at him. “Sherlock, your cock is the one I’m going to be riding for the rest of my life, so I think I’m going to be one very satisfied woman.”

In that moment, Sherlock felt like he would do anything, absolutely anything to please her. “God, Molly…”

She leaned forward to give his stomach an affectionate kiss before encircling the head of his cock with her soft, pink lips. Sherlock groaned quietly.

_I could die of pleasure right now and we’ve barely started._

One of her very capable hands worked the base as she slowly took him into her mouth, her other hand on his balls. Sherlock could barely think straight. His breathing was heavy and his face was flushed and he was moaning her name and to hell with dignity, he was begging her not to stop.

_I may have called her my queen, I’m not certain._

Thankfully, his queen was in a generous mood and seemed to have no plans to stop. When he felt her teeth lightly scrape the underside, he moaned her name and she stroked his thigh encouragingly. Sherlock groaned loudly as his seed filled her mouth then watched, breathless, as she swallowed it all. She slowly, methodically licked him clean and Sherlock felt like he’d melted into a puddle of hormones.

He collected himself just enough to lay on the bed, though “collapsed” would probably be a more accurate description, the dopiest of smiles on his face. Molly laid on her side next to him, her head propped on her hand as she gazed down at him, a proud smile on her face.

“I take it you liked that,” she murmured.

Sherlock chuckled weakly. “If I had any strength left, I’d pull you down for a nice snog but as it is, I feel like you sucked out my life force through my cock and I’m slowly getting it back.”

She giggled. “Such words coming from an atheist.” Molly watched him for a moment and noticed his heavy lids. “Why don’t we both take a nap?”

“Mmm, an excellent idea, except that it’s not ‘we both,’” he reached out to lightly touch her bump, “it’s ‘we three.’”

“Quite right,” she murmured, curling to his side and laying her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her, murmuring, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sherlock.”


End file.
